Lily 4 James?
by lil and sass
Summary: not a very serious l/j fic - very lighthearted, pg-13 for language and other stuff. believe it or not, the fic is better than the summary (but then just about anything is better than this summary) PLZ R/R we love reviews
1. an interesting first chapter

~lily 4 James?~  
  
~chapter 1~  
  
  
A/N this is our first fic so please be nice when you reveiw!!!!!!!! (WE Know this is kinda weird but we were very bored so we wrote it in a chemistry lesson or we started it in one!!!!!!!!)  
  
  
Disclaimer: IF you don't recgonise it its ours if you do then it's J.Ks got it!!!!!!!!  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
Lily Evans sat on her bed looking about her room at all the cases. Tommorow she would be leaving on the train back to Hogwarts. this was good in some ways, she would be seeing her best friends: Sass, Flicy, Sirius and Remus but on the other hand there was that peverted creep James Potter and rat bastered Wormtail.  
  
"Lily...Lily' it was Petunia.  
  
"for Christs sake what now?" Lily screamed down to her.  
  
"COME HERE NOW, Lily," said Petunia and started having hysterics on the floor. Lily grinned she knew the only thing that could make Petunia like this was magic, but when she saw James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin standing there covered in soot by the fire place she ran out screaming.  
  
"She semed happy to see us" remarked James.   
  
"well I supose thats one way of putting it" said Remus  
  
"or it could be that she has gone totally and utterly, absoulutly mad" said Sirius.  
  
"what she wasn't that before???" asked James.  
  
"we all know you fancy her really !!" said Remus, grinning this would have started world war three if at that moment lily hadn't come back into the room.  
  
"you prat you bastard you f***ing you..you...you pervertised creep!!!" lily was red in the face from shouting.  
  
"oh..kay" said Sirius.  
  
"shit" said James.  
  
"wow" said Remus.  
  
Lily seemed to have regained composure and asked, "Why the hell are you here??"  
  
"We were missing you sooooooooo much" said James sarcastically.  
  
"Oh please James," said Sirius "we only wanted fish and chips." he said to Lily.  
  
"Oh is that all?" said Lily the colour rising to her cheeks, "Well if you must know we just finished lunch...... but there is a chippy just down the street". She added brightly. Just then Lily realised that she had been looking at James for a little too long. She shook her head and said out loud, "STOP IT" then she thought YOU LIKE SIRIUS NOT JAMES!!!!!!!! It was a common known fact that she liked Sirius. She looked up and saw the boys looking at her strangely.  
  
"Barking" said Remus quietly.  
  
"absoultly crazy" said Sirius.  
  
"Lost it" said James. Lily went bright red. (if it was possible to go reder than she all ready was).  
  
"Oh Lily" called Petunia in a sing-song voice. she seemed to have recovered, "I'll just be telling Mum that there are 3 boys in our fire place."  
  
"Quick" said Lily, "lets go" she would not be wanting to hang around the house at that particular moment. She hadn`t planned to stay at the house anyway though because, a) Petunia had invited her new boy friend over. His name was Vernon Dursley he was fat like a pig and neckless and a moustache that practicly covered his whole face. And b) Even though she hated James she prefered him to Vernon Dursley she might even have prefered Severus Snape.  
  
When they got to the chippy Sirius ordered every thing he could carry while every one else just ordered the Norm (Fish and chips surprisingly!!!).  
  
After they had gone Lily went and sat on her bed again. She started thinking to her surprise about James she shook her head trying to get him out of her head but try as she might she couldn't get his untidy black hair or his soft brown eyes eyes out of her head. She shook her head one more time and went to sleep.  
The next morning she woke up feeling excited but she couldn't remember why. Then she remebered today would be the beginning of her fith year at Hogwarts!! She would be seeing all her friends very soon. Her mum shouted up, "Lily we have to go soon, hurry up."  
  
"Coming mum, just a minute." She yelled back as she sealed the cursed letter she was about to send to James which said:   
  
'I hope you like Pink 'cos I ran out of everything else HA HA HA  
miss you (not)  
Lily'  
  
This letter was going to give James some very painful pink boils!! she tied it to her owl, Penny and ran down stairs for a quick bowl of cereal before running to the car. Soon they were well on their way to kings cross station. When they finally got there, Lily jumped on the train and stuffed all her stuff into a compartment somewhere near the back, when out of the window she saw her best friends, Sass and Flicy chattering excitedly together.  
  
She opened the window and yelled to them, "You two get in here now or else!!!!!!!" they looked up and said, "Could have guessed!!" and ran abord the train and into the compartment. A few minutes later all three of them heard James, Sirius and Remus coming up the cariage Remus and Sirius laughing hysterically and James swearing at the top of his voice "oh I'll get her the f****** B****!!!!!"  
  
"Uh oh... Got to go" said Lily quickly and ran out of the cariage James followed in hot persuit but Remus and Sirius flopped down beside the girls Sass asked, "What was that all about??????"  
  
"Oh Lily sent James one of her famous 'cursed' letters but aparently she er.. 'ran out' of manly colours so she had do use-" here he broke down and Remus tried to continue with out much success "WHAT HAPPEND??????" screamed Flicy "OK..ok" said sirius breathing hard "she used.. she used... PINK!!!!!!"  
  
"AH" said Sass at that moment James and Lily burst in but this time it was James who was laughing and every one could see why, "Lily, you're... you're yellow,"said Sass,   
  
"And you have four arms!!" said Flicy,  
  
"And your ears are pink!!" said Remus, and Sirius said, "And your nose is purple!!!!!!"  
  
"you laugh you die!!!!!!" said Lily but to her annoyance every one was all ready doing so. "STOP IT !!!!!!" shouted Lily in vain. After Sass had finished falling off her chair and Flicy had stopped rolling on the floor. Flicy asked, "what happened?"  
  
"I cursed Lily, I cursed Lily." sang James dancing round in a circle.  
  
"Oh!" said Sass knowingly.  
  
"what curses did you use?" asked Sirius exitedly. They all groaned loudly trust Sirius to ask the stupidist question ever.   
  
"Well isn't it obvious?" Flicy said, "even a first year should be able to regonise that!!!"  
  
"what she's trying to say is," continued Sass "is it's a very simple colouring curse!!"  
  
"Oh" said Sirius disapointed. No doubt he hoped James had used something inexplicably difficult. "What a shame!"  
  
"never mind Sirius." Sass said. Flicys eyes practicly popped out of her head - Sass bieng civil to Sirius. Sass looked at her, "What have I done now?" she asked   
  
"You...you were...were nice to...to him?" said Flicy.  
  
"Oh God was I?" said Sass looking disgusted.  
  
Then Bill the driver of the Hogwarts express said over the magical speakers, "Attention every one, we will be arriving at Hogwarts in 10 minutes."   
  
"Come on guys we'd better change" James said.  
  
"Coming" said Remus and followed James out.  
  
"Aww do we have to?" Sirius whined eyeing the girls hopefully.  
  
"Come on." Remus said dragging Sirius out the compartment.  
  
Flicy started to get changed.  
  
"Stop!" Sass commanded. She walked over to the door and opened it suddenly. Sirius toppled into the compartment. He had obviously been watching through the key hole. Sass rolled her eyes while Flicy pulled up her skirt hurriedly.  
  
"I'll be leaving then," Sirius said nervously, but he was too late Sass had already hexed him. Sass shut the door and wiped her hands together grimly.  
  
"That sorted him out" she said   
  
  
  
what a crap chapter. review if u feel sorry for us. 


	2. pink broomsticks

Lily 4 James, part 2   
  
  
  
A/N This part is deffinatly better than the first part but also rather much longer too. You'll have to ignore punctuation errors and also spelling ones as we both frequently fall asleep in English. Ok now all you have to do is read the story then review it got it thanx Lil & §ass  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: every one and every thing in the story you regonise from the H.P books is J.K's and every thing else is mine or LIl's got it?   
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Lily walked over to the nearest coach followed by Sass and Flicy and a girl called Katherine Archer who was very exited and talked way to fast for any normal means of understanding. Soon they arrived at Hogwarts. They trundled into the great hall and sat down. Lily was sitting across from James, Sirius, Remus and Peter Petigrew (A/N We think Petigrew is a Ba******.) Lily sat next to Jo Maynard and Rebecca Shekels two more of her friends. They watched 20 more people get sorted into Slytherine, 25 into Hufflepuff, 25 into Ravenclaw and 30 into Gryffindor. Dumbledore stood up.   
  
Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts." He began, "If you would like to know all the 5698 items on Mr Filches list of banned items you can see them any time you want in his office...(a few people giggled and Flich Scowled) The forbiden forest is of course still forbidden. Right I think that's it you may start our excellent feast!"  
  
James, Sirius and Remus started muttering about something or well James and Remus were muttering Sirius was listening intently while stuffing food into his mouth. Lily eyed them suspiously. Just then James snorted and sprayed chocolate Vienetta all over Lily. "Eww." Lily screamed "What the hell did you do that for you freak?!?!?!?!?" James grinned his perverted little grin, but before he could say anything Lily had picked up the nearest spoon, loaded it with Potatoes and gravey and Catapulted it in James face. His glasses were no longer transparent but a more brown colour meaning he couldn't see anything and was completely oblivious to all going on around him.   
This was obvious as he was madly waving his glasses around, a bemused expression on his face. Lily spluttered with laughter. James hit out at her but as a result he wiped his glasses on Lily's chest. At this Sirius, Remus, and Rat Faced Ba****** (A.K.A Wormtail) had hysterics and fell out of their chairs.   
  
"Ahh that's better." he said putting his glasses back on only to see Lily glaring at him one eye-brow raised. James couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she looked when she was in a mood.   
  
"You perverted freak. You're gross. You... You loser. If you must wipe things on me please DO NOT wipe them on my chest!!!!!!!" with this Lily stormed out flicking a pea at James as she went.  
  
"you've really done it now prongs." he said "You'll have to watch that one. She's got it in for you now!"   
  
"Nah I like it" said James casually. "It's a break from that lot over there" he said nodding at the hufflepuff girls who were giggleing and looking his way. One of them got up and started walking over to him. James jumped up in fright and disapeared.   
Out side the common room he bumped into Lily. "What are you doing here Froggy?" She ventured. Smiling evily she reached for her wand.   
  
"uh..oh" said James "gota' go, see ya Lil" and ran off.  
  
"Oh...kay" said Lily and walked off in hot pursuit of James. Her evil little mind was at work imagening James as a beetle of better still a toad... One magor problem though, Lily was absoultly rubbish at transfiguration, therefor she abandoned that idea and went off to think of another plan. Suddenly the image of James riding his new broom came out of no where, Lily grinned and headed off to the broom cupbored grinning evily.   
  
James was seeker for Gryfindor and was excellent at quidditch. But now Lily had a plan.She knew James would be extremly embaressed. Her plan was to curse James's broom. It would be a lovely shade of pink with ickle hearts and ickle teddie's on by morning. Lily left the broom cupbored satisfied. He would be SSSOOO embaresed at the Quidditch match tommorow.  
  
Next morning Lily woke up to far off screams of laughter and distant moans of disaster. She smiled and went back to sleep.   
  
"Lil... Lily," Flicy prodded her friend. "Wake up!" Lily rolled over. Flicy pulled her blankets off.  
  
"No... No Blankie come back." moaned Lily in her sleep, but sat up all the same. She rolled her eye's, "What are you doing here?... there must be something fundementaly wrong with the universe." said Lily.   
  
"Don't you want to see Gryffindor V Ravenclaw or not??? I heard that Christopher Wood is playing he is so hot..." Lily suddenly became wake remebering what she had done to James's broom last night. She pulled on her robes, ran a comb through her long red hair and sprinted off to the pitch. when she got there she conjoured up a pair of binoculars and sat down to watch the action. But before she could even make herself comfortable, she felt a tap on her shoulder. she turned round it was James.He was standing over her wand pointing between her eyes.  
  
"uh,oh" said Lily.   
  
"Nice try, Lily!" said James. As he was saying this Lily had got out her wand and slowly pionted it at him. He still hadn't noticed. "Were you under the impression I couldn't reverse that spell?" very quietly Lily whispered the words to a spell. Then she said, "Actually James I think you'll find you can't reverse the spell want to know why? only red heads can reverse the spell.. that book you gave me last Christmas, it has come in useful." she said and ran off shrieking with laughter. James stood fuming. He remembered the book, 'Charms and curses for diferent charicteristics'   
  
"Bitch." James muttered under his breath.  
  
Lily went and sat next to Sass and Flicy.  
  
"Oh no what did you do to that poor guy this time?" asked Sass, Spotting Lily's evil grin.   
  
"well, James's broom is now 'Pink with ickle hearts and ickle teddies on!!!!"said Lily.   
  
"what else?" asked Flicy.  
  
"I turned his nose blue!" said Lily laughing to hard to say anything else.   
  
"Oh my god you're evil!" said Sass and Flicy together.   
  
"of course!" said Lily.  
  
"Oh Shut up" said Sass (A/N The spell that turned his nose blue was the one she whispered before.)  
  
"Quick Quick it's starting!" shrieked Flicy. "sit down now!"   
  
They all hurried to there seats.   
  
"Who's doing the commentating ?" asked Lily.   
  
"Sirius" answered Sass quickly looking up at the commontating box dreamily, this caused Lily to rase her eye-brow.   
  
"I think ickle Sassy has a ickle fing for Ickle Sirius!" said Flicy.  
  
"NO I DON'T!" said Sass.  
  
"oh yes you do!" said lily.   
  
"shuddup it's starting." said Flicy quietly as Sirius began to speak.   
  
"Ok Ok the match Gryffidor v Ravenclaw is about to begin. Here is the Gryffindor team!" said Sirius and was about to anounce the Ravenclaw team but he disolved into fit's of laughter. The whole staduim was in Hysterics. James hadn't been able to disarm lily's Charm and was carrying a pink broom. In the end Gryffindor didn't play as James was too embarrased. So insted every one watched Hufflepuff V Ravenclaw which Ravenclaw won 790-10 and was very boring to watch.  
  
The next day Lily avoided James. She knew he would curse her if she got to close. She was also very suspicious seeing Sirius, James and Remus were whispering and looking at her at the same time.   
  
"Honestly Remus" said James "you do not want to go out with Lily, she's a real bitch."  
  
"But She's SSSOOO pretty" moaned Remus.   
  
"and she's got a nice butt." said James a little louder than intended. They all stared at him. James went redder than a beetroot. "I...I..I mean she's nice 'but' she's taller than you?" said James more as a question than a statement.   
  
"yer right" said Sirius and started Jumping around the common room singing, "James fancies Lily, James Fanies Lily." there were times like these when James deeply regretted having a friend like Sirius.   
  
Next morning Word got to Lily about what James had said. Lily cursed him. She went to visit him in the hospital wing, and laughed when she saw him. She had cursed him so he had 10 more noses and now he was sitting up in bed with ten more noses on his face.   
  
"you'll really get it when I get out of this bed." he snarled at her. Lily just grinned.   
  
"I made you a get well card" Lily said taking a pretty card out of her pocket. James smiled thinking maybe Lily wasn't such a Bich after all.He changed his mind in a few seconds though. He couldn't feal anything so why was Lily laughing?. He felt his hair and his face he couldn't feel anything unusuall. He looked in the mirror and nearly fainted when he saw his reflection.Staring back at him he saw a brown eyed boy with bright green hair. she had cursed the card.  
  
"You bloody Bitch, you cow, you F***ing little prat." but before he could catch her she had sprinted out of the hospital wing to her dorm. She collapsed on her bed still snorting with laughter. Sass came over.  
  
"ok spill it, what have you done to the poor boy now?" In between giggles Lily replied "I gave him green hair." and then went straight back to giggling.  
  
"you have cursed that poor guy way too many times" said Flicy walking over to them. Lily shrugged "It's fun!" she replied.  
  
"I'd like to see what he does to you when he gets out of the hospital wing." said Sass "come on lets go to the common room."  
In the common room, Lily's worst nightmare was sitting on the bean bags. Before Lily could get out, James had cursed her. An ugly wart appeared on Lily's pretty face.  
  
"Eww. How could you? Undo it NOW!" shrieked Lily. Sirius laughed shamefully, James grinned and Peter copied but Remus who obviously still fancied Lily like hell peformed the counter curse.   
  
Later that day Sass came sprinting towards Lily.   
  
"Lil...Lil you will not guess what has just happened!"   
  
"Probably not" said lily looking amused.  
  
"Sirius Black... Sirius Black has just asked me out Sirius Black!!!!" Sass was so extatic she couldn't belive it herself.   
  
"Ohmigod are you kidding you mean that one of the cutest most popular boys in school has just asked you out?" Said Lily.  
  
"Uhhu" said Sass still grinning "and guess what he told me!"  
  
"What?" asked Lily looking amused (Still)   
  
"Remus likes you - looks like James isn't the only one who thinks you've got a nice butt." Lily raised her hand,  
  
"If you say that one more time this hand will flatten your nose!"  
  
"Alright, Alright." said Sass and added more brightly, "Anyway Sirius is taking me out next Hogsmead weekend." then she skipped out the door singing, "I feel pretty." Lily shrugged and started to think about Remus and James. It was perfectly obvious that Remus fancied her and he was pretty cute and smart but then James was even cuter and even smarter but he was also very annoying, arrogant, immature and perverted but somehow Lily liked these qualities it made him fun to be with. She shook her head violently. She did NOT like James Potter! Not even the bad things about him.  
  
Did you like it? I think not. well reveiw it any way with what you think.  
  
§ass (Lil isn't here right now) 


	3. poor ickle jamsie

Lily 4 James   
  
  
*part 3*  
  
  
A/N Welcome 2 the next part of our very funny (not) story. feel free 2 review and send us money.  
  
  
Disclaimer: we own 1) Sass + Flicy, 2) Proffesser Chanwell and 3) the plot (what ever that is)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Lily decided to just go to bed but she couldn't get to sleep, judging by the snores and heavy breathing every one else had got to sleep, but then they didn't have strange tangled love lives.  
Lily got out of bed and decided to go for a midnight stroll in the common room. Suddenly she walked into someone she couldn't see.  
  
"AHHHHHHH" she screamed the invisible 'thing' jumped, Lily waved her arms in front of her trying to find this strange thing. Her fingers slid across some sort of fabric, she   
pulled it and it slid off revealing Sirius, James and Remus. She blinked twice,   
  
"what the hell are you doing here?????" asked lily snatching their cloak away.  
  
"what are you doing here?" they replied.  
  
"won't give your cloak back 'till you tell me!!!" Lily said swinging the cloak around just out of the boys reach. Now James, Sirius and Remus were in a very sticky position because Lily was now wearing the cloak and they couldn't see her. While James and Sirius looked for Lily, Remus was looking at the last place she had been with a love sick expression on his face.  
  
"Oy Moony get your arse over here and help!!!"   
  
Suddenly Lily's voice was heard, "I'll only give your cloak back if you tell me where your going and let me come with you!!!"  
  
"uh uh" said James "no way"  
  
"alright, fine then I'll just go back to bed with the cloak and you'll never get it back EVER!" said Lily laughing evily.  
  
"Whata woman!" said Remus dazed. Lily fumed beneath the cloak.  
  
"Fine, fine" said Sirius exasperated, "But is there any possibility of you telling us what your doing here?"  
  
"Are you joking" Lily said "as if!!!"  
  
"Oh come on." said James "Sirius stop dawdling and lets get our cloak back."  
  
"What ever."  
  
"Well anyway" said James "We were going to the kitchens"  
  
"you have to let me come with you though." said Lily.  
  
"Yeah, ok, whatever, lets go"  
  
"why so eager prongs?" asked Sirius with mock senserity, "wanna' look at Lilys butt again?" Lily went straight ahead and slapped Sirius.  
  
"What are those weird names you call each other any way? I mean Padfoot, Prongs and Moony sound completly balistic!!!!" asked Lily. (A/N we left out Wormtail on purpose 'cos you all know what we think of him)   
  
"As if we'd ever tell you what they meant!" said James with a disgusted expresion on his face.  
  
"we're here now!!" said Remus, tickleing the pear in the picture. The door opened and Lily looked around in awe. She had never seen inside the kitchen before. She followed James, Sirius and a some what reluctant Remus into a place that was remarkably similar to a pantry. In there was all the cakes and sweets in the world (though not in the literal sense) that you could want or dream of. They gathered as much as was humanly possable or at least as many as was humanly possible for Sirius to hold at any one time, then went up stairs under the cloak.  
  
"ouch" said Lily "stop treading on my foot James!"  
  
"Oh... er sorry" said Sirius sheepishly "that was me."  
  
"this never happend when Peter was with us" James argued.  
  
"well Peters a good lot shorter than Lily isn't he!" said Sirius daring James to answer.  
  
The next morning Lily awoke in a good mood. She looked at her time table her mood got worse.UHRGH, Double potions with the Slytherins, she thought and went down to breakfast entirly pissed off.  
  
In Potions she was listening to proffesser Chanwell, when some-one poked her in the back with their wand. It was Snape. Whats he going to do to me now? thought Lily.  
  
"Can I talk to you after the lesson?" he asked her in a pleading voice. This spelled Trouble with a capital T but instead of declining with some remark about 'His kind' she said, " What ever." It was nearly Christmas and Lily was feeling charitable. There was also the matter of a little Christmas dance. Sass was hoping Sirius would ask her. She was also getting quite jumpy about going to Hogsmead with him and was saying things like, "Oh No what if I do something wrong." which was starting to piss Lily off. While Flicy was hoping that James was going to ask her out.   
After the lesson Lily found Snape and asked him what he wanted to tell her that was so urgent and to hurry up about it. Stammering somewhat Snape managed to say  
"Lily, wwill you... will you g g g g go to the dance with me?"  
Lily looked at him strangely. She had not been expecting this. how to get out of it? "I'm sorry, Severus, umm, I'm going with someone else." Lily quickly ran off before Snape could ask or even wonder who she was going with. On the way back up to the Gyriffindor tower Lily Knocked over James,  
  
"Hey! watch where your going woman" he said then in more serious tones he said "Lily can I talk to you."  
  
"suuurre" said Lily puzzled what did James Potter, want with her. He hated her to pieces, she thought.  
While Lily was thinking so was James - but along much more perverted lines.' Hmm, Remus is nice she does have a nice butt, nice chest too - ohh sexy lips.' He snapped out of it grinning as Lily was approaching him her wand out.  
  
"OK, OK" he said "well you see Lily, I was wondering, do you actually like me?" Lily snorted.  
  
"What?.. James you hate my guts."  
  
"No, No corection you hate my guts, right?" asked James. Lily looked at him,   
  
"are you implying that you like me ?" she smiled, James squirmed.  
  
"Well, you are sort of beautiful and smart and popular and er.. er...well, you know.?" he looked up at her, she was eying him suspiciously.  
  
"You think I'm beautiful?" she said amused. Her green eyes looking gleeful.  
  
"Well, yeah" said James "but Lily lately you've seemed just so different."  
  
Lily couldn't believe it. James was saying he liked her. Of course, she wasn't falling for it one bit, but she decided to play along just for fun.  
  
"you know James," She said walking closer and circling her arms around his neck, "what you're saying makes perfect sense. How could I have been so stupid not to notice before, We're perfect for each other." Here she leant closer and whispered in his ear, "If you think I'm falling for this stunt, you're stupider than I thought." She straightened up again, "The day I fall in love with you is the day Sirius flys past on a huge pink motorbike with no clothes on." Then she flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked in the other direction, a huge grin plastered on her face.  
  
James groaned and turned around to see the whole of gryffindor looking out of the portrait hole.  
  
"what? I was telling the truth."  
  
The fat lady was laughing merrily.  
  
"That told you, mate." Sirius said.  
  
"smooth." said Remus, who although he was hiding it well was very pleased that Lily had refused him.  
  
"This is too good." Said Sass cackling. "James Potter likes Lily Evans."  
  
"Oh shut up. Sirius, I don't suppose you have a large pink motor bike?"  
  
  
  
A/N: ok so what did you guys think? tell us even if you thought it was awful but hopfully you liked it (reveiw it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!). 


	4. stuff happens

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to upload (almost 2 years) but things happen.  
  
Disclaimer: Hands up who thinks we own Harry Potter and co. good I didn't think anyone was quite that thick!  
  
  
~*~*Lily 4 James part 4~*~*  
  
  
  
Lily was sitting in her dorm thinking about the cruelties which she had just thrown on James. What if he had been telling the truth and did actually like her. Lily dismissed this idea, how could you hate a person one day and love her the next. It was all very confusing. If it so happened that he had been telling the truth, then it was obvious that Lily had been a bit too mean to him. However if he had been playing a prank on her, then he bloody deserved it.   
  
Suddenly, there was a sharp knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in." Lily said. The door opened to reveal James Potter, his floppy hair falling over his forehead and brown eyes looking at her tentatively. Lily groaned and turned over so that she wasn't facing him.  
  
"Lily?" James asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you really hate me as much as all that? 'Cause the chances of Sirius flying a giant pink moterbike with no clothes on aren't very big."  
  
Lily sighed and turned to face him, "I don't hate you James, I just don't trust you, and you probably don't trust me. The chances of this being a prank are much more likely than it being the truth."  
  
"I suppose you're right. I havn't exactly been in your good books lately, have I?"  
  
"You could say that again." James opened his mouth, "No, don't." said Lily firmly.   
  
James shrugged. "Lily, will you marry me?"  
  
Lily stared at him, "Sorry, I thought you just asked me to marry you, what did you actually say?"  
  
"I did ask you to marry me."  
  
Lily looked at him strangely then patted him on the shoulder, "James, I think I'll have to take you to the hospital wing, you're obviously very sick."  
  
"No, I'm not, I was joking, but I would like you to be my girlfriend." Lily sat back down and looked at him, "Why would you want to do that, you've spent the past five years cursing me."  
  
"Because, I've got a reputation to keep, if anyone heard I liked you, I'd never hear the end of it."  
  
"Well you shouldn't have cursed me to begin with then, should you?"  
  
"That was then, this is now and I really do like you."  
  
Lily thought for a moment, "So you only cursed me because you didn't want anyone to think you liked me?"  
  
"Yeah, and you probably only cursed me 'cause you felt the same way." Lily muttered something which sounded oddly like "Arrogant sod!"  
  
"Actually," She said, " I only cursed you because you cursed me and if I didn't people would think I couldn't stand up for myself."  
  
Just then Sass happened to come into the dorm. "Sass," said Lily, "Please tell this stupid idiot, that he doesn't like me and I don't like him."  
  
"well I would, but you've got to admit it, Lily, you don't really argue, you flirt."  
  
Lily stared at Sass open mouthed. "Exscuse me? That is the stupidest thing I ever heard."  
  
"Oh come on, Lily," James said, "Don't say you've never wanted to do this," he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Or this?" He leaned in again and kissed her softly on the lips. "Or even this." He kissed her again, but harder. Lily struggled for a while, but it felt too good, she melted into the kiss.  
  
Aww thought Sass, she took out a camera. 'click, click, click' Lily and James broke apart, "Welcome back to the real world." said Sass evily, and ran out with the photos.   
  
Lily glared at James. "This is all your fault." she said, and dashed to the door,  
  
"wait," said James,  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll be your girlfriend, but I still think you're an arrogant sod, not to mention annoying, but first I've gotta get those photos." Should I have said that? Lily wondered, yes definitely, that kiss was just too good to refuse.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
The next day was Saturday and a Hogsmead weekend. Lily had been in a bad mood ever since she and James had kissed as she had had endless questions and teasing plus James' fan club kept telling her that if she didn't break up with James then they would get her. Lily who didn't want her personal safety put at risk, turned them into chickens, or she nearly did! They ended up as chickens with hands sticking out of their backsides. The hands made very rude gestures at Lily.  
  
Sass had gone to meet Sirius in the entrance hall to go to Hogsmead. He had also asked her to the dance which was tonight. James was taking Lily to Hogsmead in a few minutes. She sighed and put a letter in her draw which she had just finished reading.  
  
"what is up with you?" asked Flicy, "you've been like this all day."  
  
"oh its not much," said Lily, "it's just Petunia sent me a letter saying I should stay here over the Christmas holidays. My family's going off to New York with out me."  
  
"ouch, that's tight." said Flicy flicking her long blond hair over her shoulders. "Are you sure it isn't false?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past her." said Lily gloomily.  
  
"aww don't worry just think about going to the Three Broomsticks with James" she sighed dramaticly, "love amid the butterbeers!" Lily slapped her playfully.  
  
"If you're so desperate for love," lily said, "I can hook you up with Remus, I personally would be quite glad to be rid of him!!"  
  
Flicy laughed, "You'd better go and meet James." Lily got up and skipped down stairs.  
  
  
  
"Hey James are you ready?"  
  
"Sure, lets go old bean!" said James.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at him, "James," Lily said "can we still curse each other even though we're a 'supposed' romantic couple."  
  
"We don't curse each other we work as a team against Snape and the Evil Slytherins." Lily laughed.  
  
"So what time do you want me to pick you up for the dance?" asked James.  
  
"Oh around.. 7"  
  
"OK come on race you to Zonko's! I need to stock up on dung bombs!"  
  
"So who're you planning to make life hell for this year?" asked Lily.  
  
"Oh the usual, Snape, Mrs Norris, Filch, Malfoy" lily smiled evily.  
  
"Oh my GOD" Said James. "is that SIRIUS?" Lily looked over to where he was looking and clapped a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Oh my GOD is that SASS?" It appeared to be so. Sirius and Sass were passionately snogging each other on a bench. James smiled evily.  
  
"Mental note to self: tease Sirius as much as is humanly possible."  
  
Lily however was looking very annoyed. "Why do I always forget my camera at crucial moments like this."  
  
"Now thats my kinda' girl." he said producing a camera. CLICK, CLICK, CLICK.  
  
"Three should be enough" said Lily  
  
"Yeah just let me take one more." CLICK. "thats enough."  
  
"Come on lets go to the three broomsticks, I'm freezing!!!" said Lily.  
  
"Same Hurry up."  
  
They walked into the three broomsticks and saw Flicy and Remus engaged in a conversation about school work. Lily raised her eyebrows.  
  
"C'mon lets go and sit with them."  
  
"Hi Lily." said Flicy grinning "I think I've found my soul mate!!! Me and Remus have like everything in common!!!!!!!!" Lily smiled and James yawned.  
  
"Why're you guys on your own. Where's Sirius and Sass?" asked Remus.  
  
"last time I saw Sirius he was snogging Sass." said James rubbing his hands gleefully, "Look, we got the pictures to prove it." James handed them out (they were polaroids so the came out instantly.) Sass and Sirius' photo versions didn't seem to notice all the people looking at them or even that they were in a photo. Lily raised her eyebrows at Flicy and they both turned away giggling.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
Next day Lily and Flicy were in the common room with James and Remus, when Sass and Sirius walked in hand in hand.  
  
"Er... Sass what did you do at Hogsmead yesturday we didn't see you." asked Lily she was pleased to see her look flustered.  
  
"oh not much just this and that." Sass said.  
  
"Was this stuff with SIRIUS by any chance?" asked Flicy.  
  
"Yeah of course I went to Hogsmead with him." said Sass, now looking distinctly nervous.  
  
"Oh well you must have done *something* you can't have been in the three bromsticks we were there." said James  
  
"we were in Zonko's, dervish and bangs you know, around." said Sirius.  
  
"It was annoying, Lily and James kept KISSING" said Remus.  
  
"What its like to be in love!!" said Sirius.  
  
"We're not in love." said Lily looking disgusted, "Although if I wanted to know I could always ask you." she said knowingly  
  
"what do you mean ?" asked Sass  
  
"Oh nothing." she said and got up to leave but she left her book open and on the open page were all four Sass and Sirius pictures.  
  
"Lily where did you get these?" asked Sass menacingly  
  
"Oh me and James took them and are going to black mail you with them." said Lily happily bending down to pick the photos up. As she did this Sirius and Sass took out their wands and yelled  
  
'Accio' and all the pictures flew into thier hands.  
  
"HA HA HA HA" Said Sass  
  
"now you can't Blackmail us!!" said Sirius.  
  
"I'll get them back at some point!" said Lily angrily.  
  
* * * * *   
  
The three girls were in their dormitory getting ready fo the dance, Sass had forgiven the other two for the photo thing.  
  
Lily was wearing a beautiful emerald green robe which showed off her willowy figure perfectly. The colour really broght out the green in her eyes. She had clipped her hair up with a green clasp and she had wavy tendrils escaping from it. She had to admit she looked quite good.  
  
Flicy was wearing pale pink robes and had let her hair down. She was wearing ALOT of make up: She'd put on about fifty layers of foundation and fifty layers of powder on top of that, pink lip gloss, shimmering pink eye shadow, eye liner and mascara.   
  
Sass was wondering whether to have the light blue robes or the blood red ones, the blue one was less ordinary but the red was very close fitting and went well with her brown wavy hair. In the end she went with the red ones  
  
Lily ran down stairs and screeched to a halt as she nearly knocked over James, Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Gosh you look....fantastic." said James eyeing Lily. She smiled.  
  
"i know." she joked, "So do you." James did look kinda' cute wearing dark blue robes.  
  
"Are you staying over the holidays?" she asked. They all nodded.  
  
"C'mon then.... James stop looking at me like that."  
  
"I can't help it." said James.  
  
"your perverted. you know that"  
  
"yep"  
  
"man, your annoying." James smirked.  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
The first song was slow and lily had her arms around James neck and he had his hands around her waist. Lily didn't see the glares she was recieving from James' fan club and James didn't notice the glares he was getting from Snape and Pettigrew.  
  
After the dance they both went up to Gryffindor tower. Lily had got rather gloomy as tommorow was the holidays and she wasn't going home, James was trying to make Lily laugh at what Sirius did in his sleep.  
  
"... and then after he's taken the pillow out from between his legs he puts it down his front."  
  
Lily supressed a laugh, "I think it would be rather interesting to know what the poor deprived guy dreams about - by the way would he want you telling me this???"  
  
"Oh, yes he loves telling people about it." said James.  
  
"what does Peter do in his sleep?"  
  
"Ah now Peter has a very interesting habit he gets his little finger and he sticks it up his nose." Lily snorted, "Ha made you laugh."  
  
"No you didn't you made me snort" James rolled his eyes. "whats the password again?"  
  
"Jiggery Pokery." They entered the common.  
  
"G'night" said Lily  
  
"good night Lils,"  
  
James kissed her lightly on the lips. "See you in the morning. " he said and walked off to the guys dorm. Lilys heart was singing as she walked up the stairs to her room and went to bed.  
  
As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was falling for James Potter.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
ok, so that's the fourth part done, please review 


	5. oooh stressy lily

Lily 4 James part 5  
  
were finally updating. very strange part. Short but a lot happens in it.  
  
Disclaimer - anyone who thinks this is ours can go to st mungos for amental check.  
  
Lily had a strange dream that night, she dreamed she was at a wedding but whose she couldn't tell, nor could she hear any thing, it was like a silent movie. She just about made out the messy hair which identified James as the groom but his bride remained a mystery. Lily could see the bride's hair was red but she knew several red headed girls, it didn't mean... but then the bride and groom turned to each other to make their vows and she realised it was her, she was marrying James. When James gave Dream Lily her ring the scene instantly shifted to a pretty house where it was morning. Lily could see herself making breakfast in the kitchen with a 15 month old baby sitting in a high chair, the baby looked extraordinarily like James. Suddenly a man, it had to be James came running into the kitchen.  
  
"Quick! Take Harry and run, it's him." Dream Lily watched herself spin round to face James.   
  
"But the charm... he wouldn't betray us, would he?" Lily wondered who she was talking about.  
  
"Listen there's no time for that just take Harry and get out of here as fast as you can I'll handle him." There was a high pitched evil laugh from another room, the sound sent chills up both Lily's spine.  
  
"James, what about you? I love you, I can't leave you." Dream Lily's voice was desperate.  
  
"You have to, think of Harry, I could very well die here but if you get Harry out he would still have you, and never, ever doubt that I love you." Said James he kissed Dream Lily quickly and then pushed her away, she cast a worried glance back at James and he yelled, "Go, now, GO!" Dream Lily turned and ran with her baby out of the kitchen into the next room at the same time as Voldemort entered the Kitchen. He laughed off James's verbal attacks and blocked a few stunning charms, Dream Lily was almost at the back door, in her haste she forgot she was a witch, forgot she had a wand even and tried to get out the door, she had tears streaming down her face and her hair was in a mess. She wiped her face and realised she needed to try and think straight for Harry's sake, so James would not have died in vain.  
  
"Shit." she muttered, her wand was in her room, she heard a cold high voice giving James and ultimatum,   
  
"Join me, Potter or die."  
  
"I would rather go to hell than join you." James snarled.  
  
"If you are not careful you may recieve your wish." Came Voldemorts cold voice.  
  
Dream Lily was now making her way towards hers and James's room. She did NOT want to be here when that... that THING killed James. Don't think like that she told herself. James isn't going to die. If anyone could escape Volcemort he could.   
  
"Stupefy" She heard him shout, obviously knowing no amount of yelling would help him now. Voldemort blocked the spell yet again and sent crucio at James. The curse hit James full on. Dream Lily could almost see James writhing in agony in the Kitchen. She heard Voldemort laugh and knew she didn't have much time. James said "Expelliarmus" Voldemort blocked the spell with relative ease. Suddenly there it was, her wand As she reached out her hand to grab it she heard Voldemorts voice say, "Avada Kedavra" There was silence for a few seconds and then a thump as a limp body hit the floor. James was gone, dead, and she would be next, she heard Voldemorts horrible, high, chilling laugh.  
  
Lily sat up in bed. Suddenly she could still hear Voldemorts laughter ringing in her ears. She could feel tears on her face as she looked around, she relaxed as she realised that she was safe in Hogwarts, she wasn't married to James so she couldn't have his children and Voldemort couldn't get into Hogwarts. The dream was still bothering her though, it had all been so life like, she and James looked exactly like older versions of themselves. Lily rolled over to look at her clock, it was 6 O'clock but she could justify waking Sass up at ungodly hours if it was Christmas, in fact she was surprised that Sass hadn't woken her up. She put on her dressing gown and walked over to Sass's bed. She pulled away the curtains and shook Sass awake.  
  
"Lily, wha' you wan'?" Sass hated getting woken up, it was the worst part of the day.  
  
"It's Christmas you prat, presents!" Sass sat up quickly and narrowly avoided hitting Lily in her haste to get up.   
  
"Hey what's wrong Lil? you don't look so good." This was true, Lily looked very worried and more than a little upset by the contents of her dream, she just couldn't put it out of her mind.   
  
"Oh it's nothing, I just had this really really weird dream and I don't know what it means." said Lily tiredly.  
  
"Ooh, tell me, I'll help and then we can go and get presents." Sass was top of her divination class .  
  
"Sass, you'll laugh."  
  
"No I won't, you should here some of the things Sirius dreams about." said Sass  
  
"What does Sirius dream about?" Asked Lily remembering her conversation with James last night.  
  
"Can't tell you, but I managed to sit all the way through his with out laughing, I should mange yours."   
  
"Alright, alright..." Lily told Sass all of her dream up until waking up. Sass looked thoughtful.  
  
"The whole thing is very precise and those don't normally come true, it is of course possible that James dreamed the same thing, if that's the case, well, it's about 75% more likely to come true." Lily looked worried Sass hurried to continue "but it's very rare that two people ever dream the exact same thing. Enough doom and gloom, Presents!" Sass and Lily were both muggle born and insisted that the girls set a Christmas tree up in the dorm and so the presents got put under that instead of on their beds.  
  
"You open mine, I'll open yours" said Lily, much happier now.  
  
"What about Flicy?" asked Sass.   
  
"You can wake her up if you want to..." said Lily. Both girls shook their heads and descended on the Christmas tree. When Lily opened Sass's present she gasped in surprise and then she started to laugh. It was a Photo of Lily kissing James, Sass had bewitched it so it moved more than normal.  
  
"Bet Sirius gave you some help." Lily said pointedly, Sass looked mildly affronted,   
  
"I can assure you Lily it was all my own work." Lily wore an expression which clearly said 'Yeah right'. Sass finished opening Lily's present and smiled when she saw it was a small model of a large black dog it was curled up asleep on her hand.   
  
"Wow, thank you Lily." said Sass   
  
"This has given me an idea." said Lily, Sass looked a little wary. "Lets go wake up the boys!" Sass nodded and they bounded of into the boys dorm.   
  
"Wake up!" They yelled in unison. They heard Remus wake up muttering about other people's girl friends. Remus poked his head out of the hangings.  
  
"Hey, where's Flicy?" He asked.  
  
"Sleeping beauty is still asleep." Said Lily.  
  
"Go be the prince and wake her from her slumber." Said Sass and shoved Remus out the door. Lily and Sass exchanged evil glances and ran to jump up and down on their respective boyfriends beds. Once both James and Sirius where awake Lily and Sass shepherded them and their presents into the girls dorm and put the presents by the tree.   
  
"Ok, now everyone is awake," Said Lily. James and Sirus were wearing identical red dressing gowns, Lily had a yellow one, Sass a black one, Flicy a purple one and Remus didn't have one on account of being pushed out his dorm. "we can open all our other presents." All of them hasted to comply. James gave Lily a silver bracelet which had Lily 4 James engraved on it, Sirius gave Sass a model tiger that she put next to her dog and Sass gave Sirius a muggle teddy bear which when you pressed it said, "I love you" in a sickly sweet voice which everyone soon became very irritated with. This of course being Sass's main priority when she bought it. When all Lily's school friends presents had been opened she found a present from her mother, mince pies. There was also a letter. It read,  
  
'Dear Lily - Why did you not come home this Christmas? we were waiting for you at the station and we missed the 'plane light to New York and now we'll have to wait until Easter until we see you. Send an owl with back immediately explaining yourself. Have a nice Christmas - Love Mum and Dad.  
  
So Flicy had been right, that bitch Petunia must have faked the letter, Petunia was so stupid didn't she think Mum and Dad would find out? honestly. Lily scribbled a reply  
'Mum and Dad - You know I wouldn't make you come to London for nothing, I got a letter from Petunia saying you were going to New York with out me, I suppose she just didn't want me there. I'm Sorry. Merry Christmas - Lily'.  
  
She sent her letter and then they all went down to breakfast in their dressing gowns. They caused quite a stir but they didn't mind and neither did Dumbledore so they weren't worried. After breakfast Lily took James aside and asked him what he dreamed about.  
  
"Well, you promise you won't laugh?" Lily nodded impatiently. "I dreamed I married you and then we were in a strange house and Voldemort came and killed me." He said this very quickly in a bored sort of tone. Lily started to pace up and down muttering obscenities under her breath, James looked at Lily like she was insane. "What's wrong Lily?" Lily looked up a him but all she said was,  
  
"I need to find Sass." She dashed off to the tower where she found Sass and Flicy.  
  
"Sass, James had the same dream as me. That means we're going to get married..." Lily was far more concerned about this than the fact Voldemort wanted to kill them both, Sass thought that her priorities were a little mixed up.  
  
"First Lil, that's not the most important part of the dream and second, the odds against your dream actually happening in the first place were simply astronomical now they've just been raised a bit, your dream is still far from fact." Lily liked the idea she was probably not going to die so much that she forgot she'd left James down stairs and consented to play chess with Sass. Soon, Sirius and Remus joined them in the common room but James wasn't with them. Suddenly Lily remembered she had just left James and so he still had no idea what had happened and she owed him an explanation.   
  
"Sirius, Where's James?" she asked.   
  
"Dunno'" said Sirius.  
  
"We didn't see him after you went off with him." said Remus.   
  
"Oh, ok." said Lily and she went off in search of him. It wasn't long before her fruitless search brought her to the library, Lily knew that this was one of the places James was very unlikely to be in but it paid to expect the unexpected. Lily couldn't find him in there, at least not at first. As she neared the back of the library she heard kissing. The gossip inside Lily longed to know who it was so she looked around the corner and she saw to her absolute horror and disgust...  
  
"JAMES AND JO MAYNARD, I CANNOT BELIEVE I'M EVEN SEEING THIS. JAMES, YOU WERE MY BOYFRIEND AND JO, YOU WERE MY FRIEND, YOU GUYS SUCK!" She slapped Jo around the face and punched James hard on the nose and left. Only when she was outside the library did she allow herself to cry.   
  
  
* * *  
  
James was lying on his back, in his bed, hands behind his head and Lily's bracelet on his stomach. Why had he done what he had with Jo? he'd blown it big time with Lily and she was the first girl he'd ever really liked. His nose was still sore, he wasn't any good a healing magic, he'd wait until Remus came up.  
  
  
Lily also lay on her bed except she was curled up, lying on her side and sobbing. Sass and Flicy were trying to comfort her.  
  
"Lily, he's an absolute bastard!" Sass was saying.  
  
"yeah, you could do so much better than that slime ball." Said Flicy who abhorred the use of swear words.  
  
"And Jo is a bitch, she's been trying to get James all year." Said Sass.  
  
"Thanks you guys but what should I do?" asked Lily.  
  
"Be vindictive." said Sass at the same time as Flicy said  
  
"Break up with them both." Lily looked at them oddly. Then she said,  
  
"As much as I like your idea Sass I think that I just need to break up with him and have it over with." Sass nodded to show she understood. "I'm so breaking up with him."   
  
Sirius and Remus came in to see James Lying on his bed.  
  
"What's up James?" Sirius looked mildly worried.  
  
"Lily and Jo." James said despondently. Now Sirius looked shocked,  
  
"They're no having an affair are they?" He asked. Remus smacked Sirius round the head.  
  
"No stupid, Lily caught James and Jo making out." Remus said.  
  
"Hey how d'you know?" asked Sirius.  
  
"My secret." said Remus  
  
"James, that was really stupid, Lily's not one to be messed around." said Sirius, "I should know, I tried to date her."  
  
"I was having hormonal issues." Said James.  
  
"James, who would you rather be with, Jo or Lily?" Remus asked sensibly  
  
"Lily." said James wihout hesitating.  
  
"Then where are your problems?" asked Remus  
  
"If you think Lily's going to let that one slide you are wrong!" said Sirius.  
  
"What can I do?" Sirius and Remus looked blank, "Sirius what would you do if it was Sass?"  
  
"To be honest mate, I wouldn't have cheated on her in the first place." Said Sirius, Remus nodded his agreement. James looked distraught so Remus took pity on him,  
  
"First tell Jo that it was nothing and you won't see her again, then go plead your case to Judge Lily."  
  
"It's the best idea you've got Prongs." said Sirius.  
  
"Stuff that, It's the only idea I've got." said James miserably. "Oh, hey, Remus, I don't suppose you could heal this bruise could you?"  
  
"Of course I can." said Remus.  
  
  
Lily meanwhile had changed into a strapy top that was laced up the back and she was wearing tight black jeans. Lily shaped clips so that they held her hair off her face, she looked nothing short of devastating. The girls all looked different in Jeans (or skirts) instead of robes.  
  
"Ok girls, I'm going down." said Lily.  
  
"You look great Lil." said Flicy. She was sporting a white off the shoulder top and a brown suede skirt.  
  
"Knock 'em dead." said Sass who was wearing a black top and red trousers split up the sides. The outfits had all been co-ordinated so that James would regret cheating on Lily and to make sure that none of the other boys ever thought of doing so. So with Sass and Flicy flanking her Lily walked down stairs.  
  
"James, James, You went far too far." Said Lily slowly, Sass and Flicy went to sit on Sirius and Remus' lap. "It was just to much to ask wasn't it James." Lily continued.  
  
"Lily, I can explain..." said James.   
  
"I don't think you can James." Lily glanced at Sass and Flicy they kicked James as hard as they could with out leaving their boy friends laps. "You see, your problem is you think the world has been made for you. I'm pretty, I'm nice I can get any guy I want and that guy certainly won't be you, you've wasted far to much of my time already." She paused. "I see that you've already got rid of the mark from my slap, perhaps I should do something about that." Lily leaned forward and slapped him again. She turned and as she did, Sass and Flicy got up to follow her. They were almost at the bottom of the stairs when Lily stopped, she pulled something out of her pocket and looked at it, "Hmm, how could I forget. James," she called over her shoulder, before giving him a chance to reply she said, "I think that this belongs to you." and she tossed the bracelet over her shoulder and it landed on the carpet a few feet from James. James stared at it forlornly. Lily 4 James stared back at him.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And that about wraps up this episode of Lily 4 James.  
to any of u who got this far either without being rushed 2 mental hospital or simply because u r brave, we congratulate u. u can show ur gratitiude by reviewing. :D 


End file.
